B Class to A Class
by Heart Breaker-Scarheart
Summary: Natsu is a new student at Fairy Tail Hights with a special half naked someone. As he is at Fairy Tail Hights he learns a few things he was missing in his life. *ALL RIGHTS GOT TO Hiro Mashima* Oh by the way I put a very LARGE twist on Lucys past...!
1. First day

**Natsu's POV**

A new day and a new school. I sighed as I walked to the bathroom to get ready for my first day at Fairy Tail Hights.

_10 Minutes Later_

I ran out of the house realizing I would probably be late on the first day of school. I was running to fast to realize a black haired somebody walking along the side of the road. I ran right into him knocking both of us right into the middle of the road. "Jesus Natsu do you ever watch where you're going?"

"Well it's not my fault you were in the middle of the sidewalk!"

"You call on the side the middle you fire-brain!?"

"Well..." was all I got to say before a car honked us out of the road. "It doesn't matter if we don't hurry we'll be late on the first day." Gray said with a chill running down both of our backs wondering what Erza would do if we were late. I nodded in agreement as we ran toward our new school.

_Inside the School_

**Writers POV  
**

They walked through the hall wondering where to go first, with the school as empty as it was.

**Natsu's POV**

I saw a girl with red hair taking stuff from her locker as we walked down a hall. I was wondering if I should ask her for directions or not, but it looks like Gray decided that for me. Ice-brain.

**Kage's POV**

I felt a tap on my shoulder knowing no one should be in the halls at this time. I turned to see two new faces. One with pink hair and one with black. The one with black hair asked," We were wondering if you knew where the principal's office was?"

I nodded and said,"Ya, it's just down that hall after you walk to the end take a right after that a left and it will be on your right."

They both nodded at me with confused faces. I sighed and said," Would you like me to show you?"

"That would be great" The one with pink hair said.

As I walked down the hall I could feel their stares watching me walk.

"I'm guessing you guys are thinking why I'm not in class. Right?" There was silence for a few seconds before I finally got an answer.

"Well kinda" I turned as the one with pink hair said so.

"Well I'll tell you once you tell me your names."

They both stopped and looked at each other before answering.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster" The one with black hair said.

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel."The one with the pink hair said.

I nodded for a few seconds before realizing they were the new transfer students from Fairy Tail. I looked up at them , me being shorter than both, and asked,"The B class students?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Natsu asked with a little tension in his voice. I sighed and stuck my hand out to shake.

"I'm Kage Shadow number #1 of the schools female A Class. I was told there were new students, but I forgot all about it." They both shook my hand with relieved faces.

"Ok then we don't need to visit the principal for that." I walked back to my locker to retrieve the two packets that the principal gave me to give them once I met them. They followed not asking a question. I unlocked my locker grabbing the two packages the principal gave me to give them." There will be time for you guys to look through the stuff you have, and if you have any questions then please ask me or one of the other A Class students." I said as I smiled. I then handed a uniform to both of them. "You should probably change into your uniforms now. There's a bathroom over there" I said pointing to a door close to the exit.

They scurried of to the bathroom without a word. After they scurried off I could feel the presence of someone else. To be exact it was Stings. I decided not to turn around for once.

"So you gonna stop turning to see who it is?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I sighed and turned with my hand up to move his face out of the way, and walked over to the exit still waiting for Natsu and Gray. When Mr. Know it all was about to say something the two came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Their uniform , much like mine, is a suit shirt and a suit jacket. The jacket had the Fairy Tail Hights emblem on it. And if you were an A Class student then above the emblem there would be the number you are like 1,2, or 3. At this point the two uniforms are different. For the males you had a pair of black pants, and the females a plaid looking skirt. And to finish it off we both wore a red and green striped tie. I usually wore mine really loose, and from the looks of it Natsu had no idea on how to tie a tie.

**Natsu's POV**

We went into the bathroom to change our clothes. As I was changing I could hear another person outside with a familiar voice. I came out fully dressed except I had no clue on how to tie a tie. I watched as Gray tied his with ease, and tried to copy.

"What's wrong fire-breath? Can't tie your tie?"

I glared at him with all the power I had.

.


	2. Meeting and greeting

**Still Natsus POV**

Glaring at Gray was no use. Knowing he would just shrug it off, and go on with his day like nothing happened. Sometimes he was a really big pain, but he was always a good friend.

"Hey don't say that popsicle." I said yet again with a glare on my face.

"Well it's true you really can't tie your tie you fire-breath."He said with a huge smirk.

I sighed as I desperately tried to tie my tie. On the other hand Gray was done, and on the way out the door. I sighed and thought,'_Forget about it I'll get it later.'_ As I came out behind Gray I saw someone next Kage. I turned to the left as I came out to come face to face with Sting. He didn't look too happy to see me or Gray.

"I'm guess you two already know Eucliffe?"

Are the few words that prevented me from starting a fight, and hopefully killing him. I turned to the source of the voice to see Kage with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't exactly look too happy to see the way we were acting. I looked her over to find a lock of her hair, that was lightning blue, now a orange color. I gave her a strange look so hopefully she would explain. She probably realized her hair changed color because of the looks me and Gray gave her. She pulled the lock of hair I was looking at in front of her face before saying,"This part of my hair changes color according to my mood." She said flicking her hair back to where it was before.

"I'm surprised you noticed. Not many people notice until...well awhile." She said as her hair changes again to a different color, green with a smirk on her face. I'm guessing green means something good. She sighed, shook her head and said,"Let's get a move on before something bad happens."  
We walked out Gray going first and holding the door for Kage, but not for me. We walked behind her down a stone path to a road. She walked over the road with no problem. As for me and Gray, not so good. She turned around as both of us bumped into an invisible wall.

"Oh yeah' She said walking toward us,'I forgot there was a seal over the school. When it's class time no student is allowed to leave the schools boundaries. Except the A Class students."

She came back in looking at both of us before grabbing our hands, and pulling us through. She immediately let go on the other side. She walked to an iron gate pulling , what looks to me like a card, out of her pocket, and scanned it for the gate to open.

**Kages POV**

I pushed the gate open as I said," Welcome to A Class Fairy Tail Hights !" I watched as their mouths gaped at the A Class premises. I closed both their mouths before something flew in. I walked down the path to the dorm house we stayed in. They stayed behind still looking at the sight in front of them. I walked quit a distance before they caught up. We walked in silence untill we got to the door. I was about to turn the handle when it opened, and the one who opened it was none other than Erza. I smiled at her as usual. I could hear the tension in Natsu's and Gray's breathing as they laid eyes on Erza."Hey Erza," I said with my usual smile. I turned around to address the two to their rooms, but found nothing but thin air. I sighed and turned to look at Erza.

"Erza, might I ask what you did at Fairy Tail Academy?"

She looked at me with an innocent face saying." I was school president that's all."

I sighed knowing Erza did something at the academy to get those two scared enough to run like that. I turned to leave when I saw a pink something, out of corner of my eye, sticking out of the apple tree we had outside. I looked at Erza in a way that said,'_You can go now.'_She nodded in acknowledgement, and left. I shook my head thinking,'_Why are men so afraid of her. She's nice when you get to know her.'_ I slowly walked over to the tree staring at the tuft of pink hair sticking out of the tree. When I got right under the tree something in the tree snapped, and out fell Natsu right above me. He landed right on top of me in a really awkward position especially for me. His knees landed right next to my hips. While is hands on either side of my head. My arms were above my head in that position that some guys only dream of.

**Natsu's POV**

I could feel the heat coming into my cheeks as I started to blush at the awkward position we were in. She was blushing as madly as I was, including the fact that her mood hair turned pink. We stayed like that for a second before she pushed me off of her making it even more embarrassing being she was the one to move first. I sat on the dirt floor as she stood up cheeks still a nice red. _'She's kinda cute when she blushes...Wait what did you just day? Oh no, no, no you didn't just say that."  
_


	3. Meeting and greetingP2

**Kages POV**

He sat on the floor for a second before getting up. I asked,"Do you guys want to run around and make a mess, or do you want to go find your room?"

They both gave a sincerely sorry look before nodding in agreement I sighed as I walked toward the house not looking back to see if they were following or not. I opened the door, it being never locked, to the house sized lobby. There was a chandelier on the ceiling above the lobby. The lights were reflecting off the chandelier making it sparkle. I headed to the living room on the left knowing the rest of them were probably there. I was quit aware that the two new students were behind me most likely because of Erza. Almost every time we get a new student that is male he ,oddly enough ,knows Erza. They were always in constant fear of her not knowing what she might do if they did just one little thing wrong. I looked around to find the house complete empty. After my search of the house I Went looking for the two dumb-a**es that were hiding earlier. I looked around to find them in the kitchen. Gray was siting on a chair half-naked for the first time, and Natsu was scarfing food down his throat like there was no tomorrow. I cleared my throat to get there attention, but it was useless. There was a gong next to the door us girls usually used to get the guys attention, for some announcements or such. I rang it as hard as I could from all the frustration this month would bring me, knowing it was the time...I shook my head to forget the memories knowing they would just bring me pain. Ringing the gong was good because I had their attention immediately. I smirked at their surprised faces. I glanced to the left just for the love of it, but something caught my eye. I turned back to see Mira-Jane with a pot and wooden spoon in hand. I smiled at her knowing she was probably the one who cooked for them.

"Hi Mira"I said with a little bit of a laugh.

She gave me a confused look before finally a light bulb popped saying,"I'm sorry I forgot that only A-Class students are allowed to eat here." I smiled at her knowing how kind she was to anybody, even a stranger. I shook my head in disagreement.

"Mira, it's fine. Their the new students.",I said waving my hand in a presenting motion. Both of them stopped what they were doing. Natsu giving her a wide toothy grin,and Gray nodding at her mid strip. I looked at Gray with annoyance.

"Gray, your clothes." I said as I took a seat at the table. He cursed under his breath before he started to re-dress himself. I watched as they yelled at each other for a good half hour before interrupting them. In fear they would start a fight in the house.

"Hey do you guys wanna stay here and eat all day, or do you guys wanna know a little about this place?" I said this in a stern voice making both of them freeze. Gray was the first to regain mobility taking his jacket and putting it on. He stood and walked over to Natsu smacking him in the back of the head as he passed. Natsu just glared at him in annoyance even though I was pretty sure he wanted to give him a knock or two, but he looked like he was going to hold it in.

Gray turned around expecting a revved up Natsu, but found him complete cool. He studied him for a few minutes before looking with a questioning look. I shrugged before leaving, he followed shortly after with a not so happy Natsu. I was sitting in the drivers seat of the small golf cart like car waiting for them to get in. Natsu got in the front while Gray sat in the back. I reversed the car and went on my way. After a few minutes of silence I started to be their tour guide...


End file.
